The Fairly Odd Ghostboy
by England's Property
Summary: Having accidentally let out a great deal of ghosts Danny Phantom caught, his father tries his best to make it right by going out on his own to fix his mistake. Danny, friends and family encounter Timmy Turner and his Fairly Odd Parents. Both groups strive to keep their respective secrets, but must reveal their true nature in order to overcome a mutual enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Young Timmy Turner was sitting in his room doing his best to avoid his evil babysitter Vicki. He was meant to work on a school project, but as usual was doing his best to distract himself. Currently Timmy was on his computer playing his favorite Crash Nebula videogame. Cosmo and Poof were inside his game as two playable characters that Timmy was controlling while Wanda was doing her best to get Timmy to work on his school project, not at all amused that her son and husband were enabling Timmy.

"Oh come on, I'll get to it eventually," Timmy said as he made Poof blast another alien.

Wanda rolled her eyes but decided it best to leave well enough alone, for now. Timmy's attention went back to the videogame, only something was happening that Timmy knew immediately was not part of the game. Cosmo and Poof, both of whom were dressed in space suits, were running away from a shadowy figure wearing a cloak. The man was floating towards them emitting a ghastly glow.

"Is that part of the game?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shook his head as Cosmo and Poof screamed for help. "I wish Cosmo and Poof were out of the videogame!" Timmy shouted. Just as the unknown man made to blast Cosmo and Poof they appeared next to Wanda, out of breath.

"Curses!" the figure shouted. "I will get out of this infernal excuse for entertainment, I promise you that! And you, Timmy Turner, will be the mighty Technus,' first victim!"

Quickly Timmy unplugged the computer turning to face his godparents. "Who was that?"

"I don't know Timmy," Wanda said. "But perhaps it's time you take a break from videogames for a while."

"Awww," Timmy and Cosmo said in unison. Wanda smiled with satisfaction.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny Fenton found himself with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, at his home working on a school assignment. "Ugh, I can't believe Mr. Lancer is making us do a five page book report on **A Tale of Two Cities**," Danny said as his head fell to his desk.

"Oh come on Danny," Sam said with a grin, "it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it could be worse," Tucker agreed. "Your father could have clumsily created some sort of device that lets out a whole horde of ghosts from the Ghost Zone."

Just then Danny's father, Jack Fenton, barged into his room. "Good news, Danny! I just invented the Fenton Ghost Nabber!" Danny looked to Tucker, shaking his head from side to side. "It's a new and improved version of the Fenton Thermos. Only one downside, though."

"That being?" Danny asked.

"Instead of nabbing ghosts it released all the ones that you had caught in your thermos," Jack sheepishly admitted.

"Thanks a lot, Tuck," Danny said. Tucker looked extremely guilty as he attempted to hide beneath his hat.

"How did your device release the ghosts that Danny caught, though?" Sam asked.

"I added on a special feature that syncs up the two devices, and I accidentally hit release," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought I'd let you know." Jack then left the room leaving Danny feeling even more depressed than before.

"You know, I'm not so sure my parents knowing about me being half-ghost is a good thing," Danny said.

"Come on, let's get down to the lab and see if we can track any of those loose ghosts," Sam said as she grabbed Danny and Tucker's hands and dragged them away.

Once the trio reached the basement they covered their ears due to a piercing wail. "That's not good," Tucker said.

"You can say that again," Danny shouted. "Especially since the Ecto-Exodus alarm is going off!"

At that moment Danny's parents barged into the basement. Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, turned the alarm off and a screen lowered from the ceiling. "This is the biggest outbreak of ghosts into our world I've seen in quite some time." She looked between her son and husband. "What happened?"

After Jack explained his latest failure Maddie lowered her head. She then turned to Danny. "I'm so sorry, Danny. Me and your father will go and round up all the ghosts he let loose." She lowered her voice. "You know how your father can get." Jack looked chagrined at this comment and pretended not to have heard what she had said.

Danny then felt bad. "It's okay mom, it's nothing that me, Sam and Tucker can't handle."

Maddie looked to Danny with a smile. "I can't help but realize how responsible you've become."

"I've got you and dad to thank for that," Danny said. "If I hadn't gotten into that accident I never would have become a ghost in the first place."

"We can change you back you know," Maddie said for what seemed to Danny the millionth time.

"No mom, this is who I am," Danny said. "It's made me a better person."

"He's right," Sam agreed.

Maddie sighed. "If you kids insist."

While Danny had been talking with his mom his father had left the basement and went to the RV. It soon became apparent as to why. "That's odd," Maddie said tracing her finger along the map that had come down.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"All but one of the ghosts are haunting some part of Amity Park," Maddie said.

"And the one that isn't?" Sam asked.

"It's ghost energy is off the map," Maddie said. She then snapped her fingers and an even bigger map appeared adjacent to the one that was already down. "It leads to a town called Dimmsdale."

The trio looked to one another. "Where is that?" they all asked together.

Maddie looked around and sighed. "Probably the exact place your father is heading to as we speak. A town in Northern California. I suppose I should go after him. Jazz is in charge while I'm gone." She then left the trio in the lab.

Sam and Tuck looked to Danny. "Well, what do we do?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked determined. "Well, we go to Dimmsdale." He looked to Sam and Tucker. "But we don't let my parents know that we're there."

"That's the Danny I know!" Sam said raising her fist in the air. The group then went upstairs to get ready for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was walking to school dreading the assignment he didn't have ready for Mr. Crocker. At that moment Timmy came across the path of his least favorite person and his personal bully, Francis. Timmy had bumped into him and he immediately pleaded for forgiveness. Instead of Francis pummeling him into a bloody pulp, however, he merely shrugged and kept walking. Something was wrong with Francis. But Timmy didn't have time to worry about just what that was. As far as Timmy was concerned, he had just gotten off scot-free. And that was a good day any day in Timmy's book.

Timmy walked into his school and was immediately greeted by his best friends Chester and AJ. "So did you finish your book report, Timmy?" AJ asked as he held his out for Timmy to see.

Timmy shuffled his feet and avoided eye contact. "I'll take that as a no," Chester said.

"I don't see your book report," Timmy said.

Chester grinned and pulled out a thick set of papers bound together. "I had a lot of free time on my hands after my dad grounded me for wanting to try basketball instead of baseball." Timmy and AJ laughed and made their way to Mr. Crocker's classroom.

After the three settled in Mr. Crocker came walking into the room. There was something different about him though. Usually he came in with an evil sneer and would do his best to harass Timmy in some way about his fairies. "Uh, Mr. Crocker, are you okay?" another one of Timmy's friends, Elmer, asked as Mr. Crocker sat down at his desk.

Mr. Crocker stood up and looked around to his students as though he hadn't realized anyone else was in the room until that moment. "Please hand in your book reports," he said in a low and somewhat monotone voice. Each student then lined up and went to hand in their respective book reports. Timmy waited at his desk, hoping that his unfinished report would go unnoticed.

While Timmy was sitting at his desk he looked outside the classroom window and saw the oddest sight. A man in a bright orange jumpsuit was peering into the classroom. He was attempting, rather poorly, to disguise himself as a pair of bushes. Timmy stood up. "I need to excuse myself," he said. "My uh, cat is sick." With no one paying the least bit of attention he slipped out of the classroom and went outside.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof appeared beside Timmy as pink, green and purple rabbits. "What's the matter Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "Usually I'm the one to act all weird and suspicious."

"There was a man outside my classroom," Timmy said as he made his way to where he saw the mysterious orange jump-suited man. "Just here," Timmy continued though the man was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I was just imagining things."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "Just like I always like to imagine there's a taco in my hand." Poof then shook his rattle and made a taco appear in Cosmo's hand. "The taco fairy is real!" he said in excitement.

Rolling his eyes Timmy started his way back home. It only took him and his fairies a few blocks to get home but when he did he realized, to his dismay, that both his parents were home from work early. Once Timmy entered his house he was bombarded by his mother and father.

"And just what do you think you are doing home, young man?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Uh, it was a half day," Timmy lied.

"Oh really?" Timmy's dad asked, seemingly unconvinced. Timmy's parents looked to each other and then shrugged.

"Good enough for us," they both said.

"Phew," Timmy said, relaxing his shoulders. He then headed up to his bedroom where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were waiting for him. He jumped onto his bed kicking off his socks and shoes.

"Perhaps you should have stayed at school," Wanda said uneasily.

Timmy stood up and faced Wanda. "Not with some weirdo following me. We need to figure out who he is."

"You said yourself you were probably just imagining him," Wanda said.

Timmy sighed. "I just have this feeling. Plus I wasn't bullied by Francis or Mr. Crocker today, something isn't right."

"I can be your bully if you'd like, Timmy!" Cosmo said. He then donned a red cape and boxing gloves, reading to strike.

"That's okay!" Timmy said.

"I'll admit, it is rather odd," Wanda agreed. "Maybe it has something to do with that virus that was in your computer."

Timmy looked to Wanda in confusion. "How do you know that was a virus?" he asked.

"What else could it have been?" Wanda replied.

"There is a way we can find out," Cosmo said. He waved his wand and made the computer plug itself and back in.

"NOOOO!" Wanda and Timmy screamed, but it was too late. The computer was back on and Timmy's Crash Nebula videogame was booting up.

"AHA!" screamed the voice of Technus. "I knew you foolish mortals would eventually plug me back in! And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Suddenly the computer began emitting a green color that made Timmy's entire room match from the glow. Timmy's mouse began to float in midair his computer and desktop soon matching. "I wish my computer was turned off!" Timmy shouted.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands in the air but, as sometimes happens, they wilted over and turned off. "I'm afraid we can't turn it off, Timmy!" Wanda shouted.

"Too right!" the voice of Technus replied. "My technology overpowers your primitive powers any day!" Suddenly the computer began to spin rapidly until a man appeared in a grey cape. He wore sunglasses and had flowing white hair.

Timmy's fairies then placed themselves in front of Timmy. "If you want him you'll have to go through us!" Wanda shouted.

"That can be arranged!" Technus shouted in reply. Technus then raised his arms and every bit of technology that was in the house came flying into Timmy's room and began to encircle the four. The screams of Timmy's parents could be heard from downstairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Timmy screamed.

"Orders, my young pink-hatted friend," Technus said as he laughed.

And just as Timmy's television, calculator and other such objects began to attack there was a loud explosion just opposite where they were standing. Technus turned around in surprise and saw something that made him even more white than he already was.

"Leave the poor kid alone, Technus!" shouted the voice of Danny Phantom.

Suddenly the encircle technology dropped and Technus sped away, but not before he shouted, "You win this time, Danny Phantom! But I'll be back!" And then he disappeared leaving a mess of broken objects in Timmy's room. Quickly Timmy's fairies disguised themselves as his goldfish.

Timmy was staring at this stranger, Danny Phantom, uncomprehending of just who he was. He wore a black suit with the letter 'D' in white on his chest. He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes and was unlike anything Timmy had ever seen before. "Um, who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Danny Phantom," replied Danny.

"Thanks for saving me," Timmy said.

"You don't seem too phased by Technus," Danny replied.

"Was I supposed to be?" Timmy asked.

"It's not every day one comes across ghosts," Danny said. "Not unless you live where I do, that is."

Timmy looked to his goldfish and then to Danny. "Ghosts?"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom was standing in Timmy Turner's bedroom, not sure of whether he should phase out or continue to try to explain himself. But it was already too late. "If you're trying to scare me and my family out of my house, it isn't going to work!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "That's not why I'm here," he explained. "I came here to stop that ghost that was in your computer."

"The one who calls himself Technus?" Timmy asked.

"The very same," Danny said. "Notice how he fled the moment I arrived?"

Timmy thought that over. "Perhaps that just means you're more evil than he is."

Danny then laughed. "Evil? Oh kid, you haven't seen evil yet. Technus is just beginners stuff."

"Well either way you better get out of here," Timmy said uncertainly. "Ghosts are a touchy subject around this household. My parents like to consider themselves expert ghosts hunters and they will not differ between good or bad." Timmy eyed Danny up and down. "Whatever you are."

"You mean those two that were in the living room?" Danny asked.

Suddenly Timmy's bedroom door was slammed open revealing his mother and father wearing red jumpsuits and wielding two massive proton packs, equipment used in the extermination of ghosts. Immediately Danny phased out of Timmy's bedroom and flew as far away as he could, back to the motel where he was staying at with his friends Sam and Tucker.

"Just when you think they're gone, they come back for more!" Timmy's dad exclaimed.

Timmy slapped his forehead. "Only my parents would be foolish enough to get a thrill out of chasing ghosts!"

A giant hole appeared in the ceiling of Timmy's room as two people fell through. Timmy recognized the bigger one in orange, but did not recognize the woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. "Did somebody say ghost?" the man, Jack Fenton, yelled.

"Sorry but this house already has its own pair of Polter-Geeks!" Timmy's mom said.

Maddie Fenton brushed herself off and looked to Timmy's parents. "Polter-Geeks? You mean the world renowned Polter-Geeks? Oh it is such a pleasure!" Maddie said. She extended her hand to Timmy's mom. "I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband, Jack. We catch ghosts for a living as well. Oh we are so excited to meet you both! We saw what you did last year on the news and were just so ecstatic that we aren't the only duo couple dealing with ghostly entities!"

Timmy's mom blushed greatly. "Well thank you," she said. "This is my husband. And though we appreciate your help, we actually got rid of the ghost shortly before you arrived."

"Actually our scanners read that your town of Dimmsdale is infected with a multitude of ghosts, and growing," Maddie said showing Timmy's mom a small handheld device. The screen had radar on it showing dozens of little blips, the blips being any ectoplasmic activity.

"Wow that's impressive," Timmy's dad said, taking the device. He then frowned handing it back over to Maddie. "It seems you two know what you are doing so maybe you should handle this."

"Don't be silly!" Jack exclaimed slapping Timmy's dad on the back. "You two know this town better than us! We'll do our best to help you out!"

"There was an outbreak in our town of Amity Park as well," Maddie explained. "But it seems something is drawing them to your town of Dimmsdale."

"Well in that case, let me show you to the basement! Uh, I mean our lab," Timmy's dad said.

"Fantastic!" Jack said as he and Maddie followed Timmy's parents out of Timmy's room.

Timmy looked to his godparents who then returned to their normal selves. "Sometimes I get the feeling they don't even know I'm here."

"There, there sport," Wanda said.

"Do you think that woman was telling the truth?" Timmy asked. "Has Dimmsdale really become infected with ghosts?"

"Only one way to find out," Wanda said. She waved her wand and a giant television screen appeared.

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying that Dimmsdale has become overrun with ghosts…AGAIN!" An image of a flying dragon wearing a yellow pendant was breathing fire down upon a bunch of people. A second shot of a factory worker with blue suspenders and a matching hat was seen throwing boxes at the others. And another image was that of a man on a motorcycle blazing fire behind him while he drove through crowds of people.

"What are we going to do?" Cosmo asked as he hid underneath Timmy's blanket with Poof.

Meanwhile Danny was back with his friends Sam and Tucker at the motel they were staying at. "Have you found your parents yet?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. I'm really starting to worry." Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. It continued to do so repeatedly meaning that more than one ghost was in the area.

Sam grabbed the remote and turned on their television set. They were watching Chet Ubetcha reporting about the outbreak of ghosts in Dimmsdale. "And I thought Amity Park had a lot of ghosts!" Tucker said. Danny and the trio left the motel heading into town. After running for several minutes the trio reached town and found a horde of ghosts attacking the citizens.

"How did all these ghosts find their way from Amity Park?" Sam asked.

Danny ducked behind a bush quickly. "I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed. A bright flash of light could be seen and then Danny the ghost boy flew into the air, the Fenton Thermos in hand. "I have no idea how they all got here, but I'm going to make sure they find their way home!"

"We're right behind you, Danny!" Tucker said. At that moment Skulker appeared behind Sam and Tucker and he picked them up by the scruffs of their shirts. He then flew away.

"NOOO!" Danny shouted, but before he could chase after Skulker a rather unfriendly, familiar ghost blocked his path.

"Greetings, Danny. I was wondering when our next meeting would be," came the voice of Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Plasmius.

"I knew you'd be behind this somehow," Danny said. Quickly Vlad shot a string of ectoplasmic energy that bound Danny in place.

Vlad laughed a cold, malicious laughter that echoed across the town. "Make no mistake, Danny. I take immense pleasure in seeing you suffer. But alas I am not the one who orchestrated this invasion."

Danny tried his best to get out of Vlad's reach, but to no avail. "Yeah right!" Danny said.

"Oh no, this is much bigger than you and I young Danny," Vlad said. At that moment a ghost portal opened up, emitting a ghastly green glow. Vlad lassoed Danny through the portal yelling after him, "Do try to be polite. The Master has quite the temper."

Danny yelled for help as he was tossed into the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker had been taken prisoner and this unfortunate town of Dimmsdale was about to be destroyed. Danny needed help but this time, he was alone. Or at least that is what he assumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy and his fairies had found their way to the center of town. The town was engulfed in flames. It was in the worst state that Timmy had ever seen before. Just as he was looking around a ghost appeared behind him. "Foolish mortals! Bow down to the awesomeness that is Ember!" the ghost, Ember McLain shouted.

She was a rather pretty teenage girl with light, blue hair and a purple guitar. She was floating above Timmy and his fairies. She aimed her guitar towards the group and several rings appeared once she strummed a few chords.

The group, aside from Poof, was then entranced by Ember's music. Realizing the issue Poof shook his rattle and made a few strings on Ember's guitar snap. Shaking their heads after being unhypnotized Wanda poofed the four of them to a different part of town away from Ember.

"Thanks for that, Poof," Timmy said. "That was really weird. I never knew ghosts could hypnotize."

Wanda shook her head. "There's something you should know, sport. Ghosts and fairies do not get along. We made a truce millennia ago to leave one another's worlds alone. It seems these ghosts have taken it upon themselves to violate that pact."

Timmy shook his head. "We need to find that ghost boy. Maybe he knows what's going on."

Cosmo then said, "I don't know, Timmy. He seemed awfully intimidating."

Timmy waved his hand. "Don't be such a wimp, Cosmo," Timmy said.

"Besides," Cosmo continued, "we're under attack!" A jet of flames fell down upon the group causing them to scatter. A massive dragon had spotted them behind the Mayor's office.

"Make a wish, Timmy!" Wanda shouted as they dodged continuing flames from the dragon.

Timmy, unsure of what was going to pop into his head, yelled, "I wish we were in Fairy World!" Timmy and his fairies instantly disappeared causing the dragon to roar in anger at her lost meals.

Plasmius had been observing the attack upon Dimmsdale, having been the one who had led most of the ghosts to Dimmsdale in the first place. "Fairy World, eh?" Vlad said. "That is definitely worth looking into." He then phased back into his human self and, after dodging a few feeble ghost attacks, made his way to the Mayor's office.

Meanwhile Timmy and his fairies had found themselves safe in Fairy World. Before they could find their way to a safe location, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared before them. "Timmy Turner!" Jorgen shouted. "What have you done this time?" he asked.

Cowering in fear Timmy remained quiet, so Wanda spoke up. "Jorgen, it's urgent! Dimmsdale has been overrun by ghosts! We have no idea why, but they have broken the treaty!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo shouted. "One of them singed a hole in my pants!" He turned around to show Jorgen a whole in his pants, revealing pink and white polka dotted underwear.

"I did not need to see that," Jorgen admitted. "Very well," he said. He then tapped his massive wand on the ground twice and the group was whisked away to a courtroom. Timmy and his fairies appeared before the Fairy Council, Jorgen sitting in the back of the room.

"Young Timmy Turner, back again we see," said the fairy in turquoise. "What has happened this time?"

"If I might, your highnesses," Wanda said. "Ghosts have found their way to Dimmsdale and have outright attacked us. They've broken the pact we made so many years ago!"

There was a murmur amongst the council. They then waved their hands and images of the town of Dimmsdale could be seen. Timmy's parents, along with Jack and Maddie Fenton, could be seen doing their best to catch the ghosts. But luck was not on their side.

Another image could be seen. It was of the ghost boy that was in Timmy's bedroom. "Him," said the fairy in blue. "He is the one you must seek. He is a ghost unlike many that roam today. He will help you bring down the Master."

"The Master?" Timmy asked. "Who is that?"

"He is the reason we made the pact with the ghosts," said the fairy in pink. "He is the first ghost to have existed in all of creation. He sought to rule the world, and once he found out about our existence, us."

"You mean a ghost wanted to control fairies? Why?" Timmy asked.

"Ultimate and unyielding power," said the fairy in light purple. "You see, young Timmy, our power is beneficial not just to us, but to those who can control it. The Master sought to do so and thus a war was inevitable."

"But that is when we went to the home of the ghosts, known as the Ghost Zone, and sought out the ghosts who were not happy with the Master," said the fairy in blue. "He was overthrown and the pact was made."

"But we fear he has returned," the fairy in pink said. "Such amount of ghosts would not attack unless the Master had ordered it. Only one other being in the Ghost Zone could do such a thing and he has been defeated."

"Who is that?" Wanda asked.

"He was once the King of all Ghosts, known as Pariah Dark. He bowed to no one but the Master, of which very few knew," replied the fairy in turquoise. "Now go and find the young ghost boy, he will help you defeat the Master for good."

"And be quick about it," said the fairy in light purple. "The ghost world and fairy worlds are not meant to merge and it seems that the ghost world is ever expanding."

Another image was shown. Timmy and his fairies saw a world unlike any other. It was a nasty green color, emitting a nasty glow. A darkness was stirring and it was expanding. A door in the image could be seen. It was a bright pink color and had a fairy crown. "Our world has been discovered, Timmy Turner. Our power alone cannot stop it. Now go, we are counting on you!"

The fairy council disappeared leaving Timmy and his fairies in the room with Jorgen. "So no pressure!" Jorgen said, then taking his leave.

"Right," Timmy said. "No pressure at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had poofed back to Timmy's house. His parents had Vicky come over to babysit Timmy, but when Vicky saw Timmy she didn't even try to berate him for having disappeared. Timmy went back up to his bedroom where his fairies were waiting. "Something is off," Timmy said. "Vicky hasn't said one nasty thing to me."

"Yeah, usually she beats you to a pulp!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"Gee, thanks," Timmy said. He sighed. "Well anyway, how are we supposed to find this ghost boy anyway?"

"Let's think about this," Wanda said raising her wand.

"Oh duh!" Timmy said. "I wish the ghost boy was here!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wands but unfortunately they failed in granting Timmy's wish. "Sorry Timmy," Wanda said. The big book of Da Rules appeared and flipped to a page Timmy had not seen before. "It says here that in ghostly issues fairies are not allowed to interfere, due to the pact we made with them."

"How convenient," Timmy said, rolling his eyes. "Well I guess we need to figure out another plan."

"Sorry Timmy, but there are other ways we can find the ghost," Wanda said.

"Like how?" Timmy asked.

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands and the group was transported back to town. "What are we doing back here?" Cosmo asked.

"We need to get everyone to safety!" Timmy said, understanding. "I wish the townspeople were at the school gymnasium!"

Timmy's fairies poofed the citizens of Dimmsdale who were under attack away leaving all the ghosts to turn and face them. "Get them!" shouted one of the ghosts that looked like a lunch lady.

"Time to run away!" Cosmo said.

"We need to find that ghost boy!" Timmy shouted.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Timmy and his fairies that caused the four of them to stop in their tracks. "Looking for Phantom, eh?" said the ghost. They were staring at a ghost dressed in a white suit wearing a black hat. "Well unfortunately for you he's visiting the Master as we speak."

The ghost, known as Walker, raised a fist and a glowing green energy mass appeared and blasted Timmy and his fairies. "What do you want with us?" Timmy asked as he slowly got up.

Walker and a horde of other ghosts surrounded Timmy. "Your town of Dimmsdale is the first of many that the Master has claimed as his own. And no one will get in his way, not even a child that possesses fairies." Walker laughed. "Oh yes boy, we know all about the scum that are fairies."

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Cosmo shouted.

Johnny 13, the ghost biker, cracked his knuckles and Cosmo backed down. "Silence!" he shouted. His shadow appeared beside him making Timmy cower in fear.

Timmy closed his eyes tight and shouted, "I wish we were someplace safe!" Wanda raised her wand and managed to poof herself and Timmy away, but not before the ghost Skulker appeared and released a net that caught Cosmo and Poof.

"Fairies indeed are rare in the ghost world," Skulker said with a smile as he slumped the net over his shoulder. "You two should fetch quite the bounty with the Master."

"NOOOO!" Wanda screamed. But it was too late, she and Timmy had appeared in a park. It was getting dark outside.

Timmy placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "It's okay Wanda, we will get Cosmo and Poof back, I promise." He looked around. "Why did you poof us here?"

"It's the only place in Dimmsdale that's not being haunted," Wanda said, her voice shaking a bit. "But without Cosmo and Poof, my magic has weakened."

Timmy nodded. He looked around. "We need to find that Phantom kid. Maybe there's another reason your magic brought us here." He began to walk with Wanda floating beside him in the park. He looked for any sort of sign of a ghostly entrance.

"Any luck, sport?" Wanda asked, clearly worried about her husband and son.

Timmy shook his head. "The fairy council said they had been to the ghost zone before, you'd think they'd tell us where a portal might be."

Wanda nodded. "I'm no expert on ghosts, but I do remember there is a portal in every town. Most have been abandoned, but if you know where to look you can open it from either side."

At that moment Timmy spotted the similar ghostly glow he'd been seeing lately. It was just underneath a bench. He was surprised he'd never spotted it before, but then again he never really thought to look. With Wanda's help they pushed the bench over to reveal a small hole. It increased in size as soon as the bench had been removed. With a few seconds it was a swirling green vortex, presumably the portal they had been looking for.

"This is it, I can feel it!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Easy sport," Wanda said as she stopped Timmy before he could enter the portal. "This place is very dangerous. We need to be prepared."

Timmy agreed thinking that over. "I wish we had an all ghost utility vehicle that will provide us safe passage through the Ghost Zone," Timmy wished.

Impressed with Timmy's most specific wish, which he was improving upon, Wanda waved her wand and though it took a bit, an SUV like vehicle appeared, equipped with lasers and hundreds of other useful devices that would work against ghosts. The two entered the vehicle and made their way into the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile Timmy's parents and Jack and Maddie found themselves locked in the school gymnasium. "How did we get here?" Maddie asked.

"Oh don't worry," Timmy's mom said. "That happens a lot around here. You kind of get used to it."

"So much for the Polter Ghosts," said a voice from behind Timmy's parents.

Denzel Crocker appeared from the shadows. He had regained his former bitterness and seemed even more nasty than usual. "Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's our son's teacher, Mr. Crocker," Timmy's mom said.

"Too right, Mrs. Turner!" Denzel said. "And now I am here to prove that your son is the one responsible for all these 'ghosts'!" he said, putting air quotations around the word ghosts.

"Oh give it up, Mr. Crocker!" said Principal Waxelplax. "Do try to ignore him, he's just a bitter old man living out the rest of his days in resentment towards his students.

Mr. Crocker made to argue but instead said, "Fair point, but still!"

"We need to come up with a plan!" Maddie said, ignoring Mr. Crocker. She grabbed a crate and stood on it with a megaphone. "Now listen to me, people of Dimmsdale. We need to find a way to send these ghosts back to where they came from. This is the biggest outbreak in history!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Timmy's dad said.

"Maybe she better hand the rallying of the townsfolk, honey," Timmy's mom said. Jack smiled at Timmy's dad.

"What can we do?" asked a random citizen. "We're not strong enough to take on ghosts."

"Don't be so sure of that!" Maddie said. "I have an idea, and each of you will have a part to play!" Other than Mr. Crocker the rest of the town cheered.

"Let's get started then!" shouted Jack. The townsfolk of Dimmsdale then huddled in a circle around the two and started listening to Maddie's plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad Masters had found his way to the office of the Mayor and was in luck as the Mayor of Dimmsdale was nowhere to be found. Vlad had heard old fables about magical floating creatures that granted wishes, but up until now he had no reason to believe that such creatures existed. Ghosts were one thing, but magical fairies? That was absurd, or so he had thought.

He had taken to rifling through the filing cabinet in the Mayor's office. Nearly every citizen had a record and each record was in this cabinet. "Nothing too out of the ordinary," Vlad mused to himself. "Drat! I was hoping something could help me." He then came across a rather large file labeled Turner. Noting the size he began to look through it all.

A noise from behind Vlad made him jump, dropping the Turner file. "Oh yes," the voice said, "young Timmy Turner thinks that I am the only one who knows his secret, but that couldn't be further from the truth."

A man in a white shirt with a black tie came out from the shadows. It was Mr. Crocker. "Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"Someone who can help," Mr. Crocker explained. "It's Timmy Turner you seek, is it not?"

Vlad was confused. "I don't know. Should I be?"

"If it is his fairies you seek, then wherever he is, they are sure to follow," Mr. Crocker explained.

Vlad looked to Mr. Crocker warily. "Go on," he said, an eyebrow raised.

Meanwhile Cosmo and Poof were facing dangers of their own. Despite their constant cries of protest, the ghost known as Skulker had taken them deep into the Ghost Zone traveling for what felt like hours. Finally Skulker arrived at an immense castle that seemed endless both in height and width. "Um, excuse me Mr. Ghost-hunter thing. Where are we?" Cosmo asked.

"QUIET VERMIN!" Skulker shouted. "That is none of your concern." Skulker then walked up to the large front doors and grabbed a knocker that was in the shape of a crescent moon. He knocked twice before the doors that were as tall as skyscrapers slowly opened before them.

The castle was immaculate. Marble floors layered the ground floor, leading to a grand staircase made of a similar material. Skulker floated up the stairs until he reached another set of doors. They opened up before Skulker revealing an even grander room. The ceiling seemed endless. At the far end of the room was a rather large desk. And sitting behind the desk was a tall, sleek man wearing a black suit. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and red eyes that seemed to burn. He didn't appear to be a ghost, yet he wasn't quite human either.

Immediately Skulker bowed down before this entity. "I see you've done as I've asked," the man said. Skulker nodded. "Perhaps you lot aren't as useless as I've been lead to believe."

"Indeed not," Skulker replied. The man motioned for him to stand up. He took the net from Skulker and threw it into the air, releasing Cosmo and Poof. But before they could escape they were placed in bubbles. They were containment bubbles that no ghost nor fairy alike could escape.

"That will be all," the man said, dismissing Skulker. Immediately Skulker left the castle back into the Ghost Zone. He walked around Cosmo and Poof studying them. After what seemed ages he finally spoke. "You two aren't by any means the grandest of fairies I've encountered, but you two are still most powerful."

"Who are you? What do you want from us!?" Cosmo yelled. "Let us out!"

"Poof poof!" agreed Poof.

"SILENCE!" the man shouted. "I'm surprised. Have fairies already forgotten the likes of me?"

Cosmo thought that over. "Wait, I know you! I saw you on last night's episode of Fairy Pageant. You were the host!"

"Wrong you buffoon!" the man shouted. "I am the Master! First ghost ever in all of creation, master of ghosts, humans and fairies alike!"

Cosmo shuddered. "Oh yeah," he mumbled.

"Soon I will have Fairly World under my control!" the Master shouted. He turned around back to his desk and folded a few of his papers. "I was, up until now, unable to open the door that leads to Fairy World here in the Ghost Zone. But fortunately I have found the one being that can do what I cannot. His human side will allow him to open that door, but it took a little coercing to get him to help me."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared through the floor of the castle settling next to the Master. It was Danny, only something was different about him. Instead of his glowing green eyes he now matched a similar pair of red eyes, much like the Master's. "Say hello to Dark Danny."

"Hello Dark Danny," Cosmo said. Danny was silent.

"Danny has taken all too well to my latest form of mind control," the Master explained. "Danny's is a soul not to be reckoned with. But it can be persuaded." The Master then waved his arm and Cosmo and Poof disappeared. "I'll leave them with my other collections for the time being. You and I have to work to do," he said to Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy and Wanda were delving ever deeper into the Ghost Zone. They were seeing things that they couldn't even begin to comprehend, things that they had never before seen. So many different ghostly entities were floating in this space-like region. There were many different doors in the Ghost Zone so Timmy had no clue where he was supposed to go. "We have absolutely no lead on where that Ghost Boy is!" Timmy said in frustration. "What do we do?"

"Calm down, sport," Wanda said. "There has to be someone around here who knows what's going on."

"Oh and you think they're just going to tell us willingly what is going on?" Timmy asked.

At that moment a ghost the two had yet to encounter appeared before them. It was a giant ghost woman dressed in Greek battle armor and yielding a spear. Yet despite this scary appearance it was the fact that she had four arms that surprised Timmy and Wanda the most.

"STOP!" the woman shouted. She held out her spear in front of the ghost utility vehicle to ensure it wouldn't go any further. It didn't physically stop the vehicle, but the spear had enough power to slow it down. "What are mortals doing in the Ghost Zone? You don't particularly resemble the Ghost Child's usual cohorts."

Timmy and Wanda looked to each other, then to the ghost woman known as Pandora. "You know the Ghost Child?"

"Mine and Danny Phantom's paths have crossed but once, but yes, I know him," Pandora said. "And since you do not resemble his allies I cannot allow you to pass."

"But you don't understand ma'me," Timmy began.

"I am no ma'me, I am known as Pandora!" she replied. "And lest you want this spear to skewer the both of you, I suggest you be silent!"

"Pandora? As in Pandora's Box?" Wanda blurted out.

"So that's it, is it? You two are after my box?" Pandora asked, growing in height clearly enraged.

"NO!" Timmy and Wanda shouted. "We want to find Danny Phantom! We need his help!" Timmy exclaimed.

Pandora lifted the top to the vehicle and grabbed Timmy and Wanda, the two more afraid now than before. "It seems I was mistaken. I have not come across two mortals, but instead a young mortal child and his Fairy God Parent. It's been some centuries since a fairy last visited the Ghost Zone, and it was not under the best of circumstances."

"Indeed not," Wanda agreed. "The Master has returned and he has unleashed an army of ghosts on Dimmsdale."

Pandora thought that over. Then she released Timmy and Wanda back into the vehicle. "Follow me back to my home. We have much to discuss before I lead you to the Ghost Child." Without a moment's hesitation Timmy began to steer the vehicle behind Pandora who was gliding back to her home.

Back in Dimmsdale Mr. Crocker and Vlad Masters were at Mr. Crocker's home sitting in the rundown living room. "How quaint," Vlad said, as he took a seat.

Mr. Crocker then walked back in from his bedroom dumping a mess of papers all over the coffee table. "These are just a few of my most recent files on Timmy Turner."

"A few?" Vlad asked doubtfully. He picked up a manila envelope labeled TURNER. A bunch of written notes and a few photos fell out. Vlad picked up one photo of the child he had seen in town. The photo was of Timmy walking to school. He had a purple backpack and a set of green and pink notebooks sticking out of the backpack. Only it wasn't the colors alone that stood out to Vlad, but instead the fact that these normally inanimate objects possessed faces.

Before Vlad could ask Mr. Crocker said, "Fairies possess the unique ability to transform into any form. It's a sort of camouflage, if you will."

Vlad nodded. "That is most interesting. So how do we catch these fairies?"

Mr. Crocker laughed. "We? HA! Only I possess the technology that can capture a fairy."

Vlad wasn't accustomed to being ridiculed, but he kept his temper. He knew that this delusional man was his only chance of reaching this Fairy World. "Okay then. How do you plan on catching these fairies?"

Mr. Crocker smiled. "Easily. While everyone is worrying about these ghosts that Turner no doubt wished up, we will track his fairies with this!" He held up a small, grey device. It resembled many handheld videogames young children played with. "My own personal fairy tracking device! With this we can track any fairy no matter where they are."

Vlad's eyes gleamed. "Mr. Crocker, do fairies have any weaknesses we should know about?"

Mr. Crocker smiled his crooked smile. "Butterfly nets. If you manage to get close to a fairy, use a butterfly net and they cannot escape."

Vlad nodded. "Where is your restroom?" he asked.

Mr. Crocker pointed down the hallway while he was messing with his fairy tracker. Meanwhile Vlad made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He looked around and once making note there was no one around, he transformed into his ghost self. He then went intangible and passed through the door. He remained invisible until he was in front of Mr. Crocker. He then levitated up past him revealing himself to Mr. Crocker.

"Who are you?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"That is of no importance to you," Vlad said. "Hand over that device unless you want to be incinerated!"

"HA! Like you could!" Mr. Crocker said. This was a mistake as Vlad raised his finger and blasted a blue ray towards Mr. Crocker. His entire body was charred black. He willingly handed over the fairy tracker to Vlad after that.

"Much obliged," Vlad replied. He then phased out and returned back to the bathroom returning to his human self. He tucked the device away just as Mr. Crocker ran and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Mr. Masters! You must hurry! A ghost just came here stealing the fairy tracker!" he exclaimed.

Vlad unlocked the door and moved past Mr. Crocker. "What a shame, that. You must excuse me, Denzel. Mayoral duties and what not. Cannot be avoided." Vlad then left the house heading back to town with the fairy tracker.

"Drat!" Mr. Crocker exclaimed. "Well I guess I just have to find another means of tracking Timmy's fairies!"


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy and Wanda had found their way to the home of Pandora. It was located in the Acropolis of Athens in the Ghost Zone. She had an immaculate mansion. She had led Timmy and Wanda to her dining chambers. There she sat at the head of the table. A crystal ball was placed in the middle of the table. Timmy and Wanda sat on either side of Pandora.

There were other seats at the table. Pandora was waiting for other members of what she referred to as the Ghost Tribunal. After a few minutes the three other seats had been occupied. A ghost that kept transitioning from a baby, to an adult, to an elderly man took the first seat. "This is Clockwork, a dear colleague of mine," Pandora explained. "Welcome, Clockwork." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

The second seat had been taken by a large creature that, at first, terrified Timmy. It resembled a polar bear and a yeti at the same time. "Timmy Turner, meet Frostbite. He is in charge of the Realm of the Far Frozen."

"Hiya," Timmy said nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

The third and final seat had been filled by a ghost wearing a crown with a large thing of cheese underneath it. He wore robes of red and his staff had ice cream on top of it. "Hello there, young Timmy," the ghost said.

"This is the Dairy King," Pandora explained. "One of the more conventional ghosts, but still very powerful."

"May I?" Clockwork asked. Pandora nodded and Clockwork stood up. He kept transitioning in age, so it took Timmy and Wanda some getting used to. "We are all here to assess the situation at hand. There has been a massive breakout of ghosts into the human world and the only one who could have prevented it has gone with the others, that being Walker."

"The only other one who can do anything about it has been taken prisoner," Pandora added.

"You mean Danny?" Wanda asked.

"Indeed, fairy," Clockwork replied. "Danny has been captured and taken to the Master."

"Where is the Master?" Timmy asked.

"All in good time, young mortal," Frostbite said. "To save Danny you first need to understand everything."

"What you all need to understand is that my fairies have been captured!" Timmy said. "You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing!"

"Calm yourself," the Dairy King said. "You will see them again. I just so happen to know where the Master resides."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Wanda exclaimed. She grabbed Timmy and made to leave, but Clockwork froze the two of them in time with his staff. He then waved his hand and only their faces unfroze.

"Before you free your fairies, it is Danny you must seek," Clockwork explained. "Without his help you've no chance at freeing your fairies." He then unfroze the two of them and placed them back in their seats.

"Quite so," Pandora agreed. "You see the Master has committed an act of great evil. Danny Phantom has been turned."

"Turned?" Timmy asked.

"The Master has used his powers to turn Danny evil," Frostbite said. "Danny is already a threat to many ghosts, but his dark side is dangerous to not just ghosts but now humans and fairies alike."

"That's ridiculous!" Wanda said.

"I have proof," Clockwork explained.

"You didn't bring _him_ here, did you?" Pandora asked.

"If this young child is the only means of helping Danny, we have to show him," Clockwork explained.

"Show me what?" Timmy asked.

Clockwork produced a small thermos. All the ghosts positioned themselves around the table each holding a small, grey tube-like device. Clockwork then tossed the thermos onto the table. A swirl of smoke protruded from the opening and yet another ghost emerged before the group. Each council member pressed a button on their devices and electric whips emerged tying themselves around the ghost.

"Say hello to Dan Phantom," Clockwork said. Floating above the group was a ghost unlike any Timmy had encountered thus far. He could see the strong resemblance between this ghost and the one that had appeared in his room. "This ghost is my responsibility. He is the older version of Danny Phantom and is a fusion of Danny's ghost-half and Vlad Plasmius' ghost-half."

"Who?" Timmy and Wanda asked.

"Danny's personal rival," Clockwork replied. "Vlad Plasmius is the one responsible for bringing nearly every ghost to Dimmsdale."

Timmy became enraged but Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "So what? This is like a future version of Danny?" Timmy asked.

"He used to be," Pandora explained. "He now exists outside of time, thanks to Danny and his friends."

"The reason we have brought him here is to show you what Danny is now like, courtesy of the Master," Clockwork stated.

At that moment Dan opened his mouth and a ghostly wail emitted causing the whips to disconnected from his body. Everyone had been blasted backwards and it appeared that Dan was free once more. Once Timmy was able to stand back up he saw all the ghosts attempt to lasso Dan, but to no avail. "Fools! You've no hope of catching me!" Dan then fired several dozen ectoplasmic blasts at the Ghost Tribunal never missing a shot.

He turned to aim for Timmy and his fairy when he stopped, clearly intrigued at the floating creature. "What is this?" he asked.

"I wish I had a device that could capture that ghost!" Timmy exclaimed.

Dan laughed as he approached the two. "Wishing will do you no good!"

Suddenly a large metal net appeared in Timmy's hands. He pressed a button on it and the net sucked in everything directly in front of it, which at this point was Dan. "What the!?" Dan exclaimed. Connected to the net was another thermos which Dan was then put in after being sucked into the net.

Timmy tossed the thermos to Clockwork who smiled in appreciation. "Perhaps there is hope after all," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well this is just great, isn't it?" said Tucker. He and Sam had been thrown into a jail in the depths of the Ghost Zone. They did not recognize where they were and despite their cries of help, no one came.

"I hope Danny is alright," Sam said. Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We need to figure a way out of here!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sam asked, looking out the barred windows to the Ghost Zone. Out in the far distance Sam spotted a pirate ship. It was stationary but it gave Sam an idea. "Well I may not know how we're going to get out, but I know what we're going to do when we do!"

She pulled Tucker to the window and his face lit up. "That's our ticket home then!"

"Only one problem," Sam said.

"What's that?" Tucker asked.

"The ghostly aspect of the ship won't support us since we're humans," explained Sam.

Tucker sat back down. "Darn't!" he said. The two went back to thinking of other means of escape when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Um…come in?" Sam said.

Instead of the door opening it was blasted off its hinges. Two tiny figures could be seen where the door used to be. A boy wearing a pink shirt and hat was standing with a pink map in his hands. "This isn't the study!" the little boy exclaimed. Timmy and Wanda had found themselves in the castle of the Master. But they had ended up in the dungeon instead of the study where they had been instructed to go to find Danny.

"Um, is that a little boy wearing pink?" Tucker asked.

Timmy rolled up Wanda, who had taken form of a map of the castle of the Master, and placed her in his regular backpack. "Who are you guys? You don't look like ghosts."

"We were gonna say the same about you," Tucker replied.

"I'm looking for some kid named Danny," Timmy said. "Do you two know him?"

Sam and Tucker looked to one another. "He's our best friend, how do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Long story," Timmy said. "But we were told he's here in the castle somewhere."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. She grabbed Tucker by the hand and left out the door that Timmy had Wanda blast in.

"I like her," Wanda noted.

Timmy and Wanda ran behind Sam and Tucker when suddenly the two stopped. "Uh, where exactly is Danny supposed to be?" Sam asked turning to face Timmy.

Timmy took his map back out. He traced his finger over a few corridors until he found where they were. "Well we were told to go to the study and that is on the second floor," Timmy said.

"And we're in the dungeon," Tucker said. "Great, two floors under where we're supposed to be."

Sam slapped Tucker across the head. "Come on, Danny needs us!" She turned to look down at Timmy. "What is the quickest way to get to the ground floor?" she asked him.

Timmy consulted the map again until he found what he was looking for. About thirty feet ahead, to the right, was a secret staircase that led to the ground floor. "We need to head that way," Timmy said, and he led the way past Sam and Tucker.

"Smart kid," Tucker said somewhat resentfully.

Meanwhile Vlad had managed to use Crocker's fairy tracker using the DNA of Timmy's fairies to find the last place that the fairies were at. After making his way through the attack of the ghosts in town he had made his way to Dimmsdale Park.

"Well this isn't right," Vlad said, scratching his head. He transformed into his ghost form but little was he aware that Mr. Crocker had been following him and had just seen his transformation.

"If only fairies were as easy to track as ghosts," Vlad said, scratching his chin. It was nearly morning and so the sun was rising. The glint of the rising sun caught Vlad's attention. He shielded his eyes but not before something else caught his attention. He spotted an upturned park bench.

He glided towards the bench and saw a ghost portal. "How odd," Vlad mused. "Another ghost portal." He glided into the portal disappearing completely from Mr. Crocker's view.

"What in the name of fairies!?" Mr. Crocker exclaimed. He went up to the glowing swirling vortex. He stuck his hand inside and quickly pulled it back after feeling something slimy. "Why would Turner wish this up?" He began to pace back and forth confused at everything he had just witnessed. He then decided to go back to his home to get the necessary equipment. If anything he would prove to the townsfolk of Timmy's diabolical nature.

Elsewhere Vlad found himself back in the Ghost Zone. The Master was many miles away from his location so he didn't fear any reprimand he might face. "My best guess is that young Turner child that crazy fool was going on about found this portal by mistake. He must be around here somewhere."

Vlad floated through the Ghost Zone searching behind every door and bit of rock he came across. He floated for ages until he finally came across something he had not noticed before. It was a door but not to the lair of a ghost. It was a door to what he assumed was Fairy World. Taking a deep breath he made to reach for the door when his hand was blasted by an ectobolt.

"What the!?" he exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Plasmius!" shouted a voice from behind him. It was Dark Danny. His eyes were an even deeper red, more crimson than anything.

Vlad turned to see Danny. "What are you doing here?" Vlad asked.

"Oh did the Master not tell you of his true intentions?" Dark Danny asked.

Vlad deflected another one of Dark Danny's ectobolts. "I don't suppose he did." Vlad fired a few ectoplasmic bolts himself which Dark Danny easily deflected.

"Go ahead, Plasmius," Danny said. "Try to open that door." Keeping an eye on Danny he turned to reach for the doorknob but found that his hand went right through it. "What's the problem, Vlady? Losing your grip?"

"Let's see you try it then," Vlad said.

"Oh of course," Dark Danny said. He then aimed his finger towards Vlad like a gun and a line of ectoplasmic string surrounded Vlad, binding him tightly. "But first things first, you have an appointment with the Master."

Dark Danny then lassoed Vlad around his head until he got enough momentum to toss him all the way across the Ghost Zone. Making sure the coast was clear Dark Danny reached for the doorknob. His hand made solid contact with the knob and he turned it slowly. A dazzling bright light nearly blinded Danny, but he had done it. The door to Fairy World was open. With a menacing grin upon his face Danny entered the door and shut it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The town of Dimmsdale was in utter chaos. Nearly every ghost from the Ghost Zone had set its targets on the town. All the citizens had been rallied by Danny and Timmy's parents and were doing their best to capture all the ghosts they could. Danny and Timmy's parents were in the RV going around town zapping all the ghosts they could back to the Ghost Zone.

"It sure is amazing how everyone in town has managed to build their own weapons!" Maddie exclaimed to Timmy's mom.

"It sure is!" Jack agreed. "Future ghost hunters in the making!"

At that moment Principal Waxelplax came riding up on a motorcycle that was equipped with the latest in ghost-hunting technology courtesy of the Fentons. "Wahoo!" she exclaimed as she pressed a button on her bike. Once she did, a net shot out from a compartment on the front of the motorcycle. It flew into the air reaching its target. A young ghost child known as Youngblood had been flying around pelting the citizens of Dimmsdale with different pieces of junk.

Principal Waxelplax exclaimed her joy once she caught him. She stopped her bike and turned to face the RV. Jack nodded and pressed a button on the dashboard. Immediately a ghost portal opened and it sucked in the net that Youngblood had been caught in. "Onto the next one!" Principal Waxelplax yelled.

"Oh my," Timmy's mom said. "She's certainly enthusiastic."

"How many are left?" Timmy's dad asked.

Maddie looked to a ghost radar detector on the dashboard. "Your fellow townsfolk have seemed to catch the majority of the ghosts. There seems to be just one remaining."

As though on cue a ghost appeared in the sky. It was nearly midnight but all the citizens of Dimmsdale were still in the main part of town looking up at the ghost, as though entranced. "You may have caught my ghostly brethren, but I am not so easily captured!"

"Who is that?" Timmy's mom asked.

"I am Spectra!" the ghost shouted. She was in her human form wearing a red dress shirt and skirt with flaming red hair to match. "And thanks to your children, I have regained my true form!"

"What do you mean?" asked one of the citizens of Dimmsdale. "What have you done to our children?"

"Take a look yourself," Spectra said. She waved her hand and a holographic image appeared. All the children of Dimmsdale, save for Timmy, were sitting in Mr. Crocker's classroom. They all wore blank expressions and were staring ahead at a rather strange device. It was metal and had long, skinny tubes coming out of it attaching itself to each child.

"What have you done to those poor children, Spectra?" Maddie bellowed.

"What concern is it of yours? This isn't your hometown anyway! What do these children matter to you?" Spectra replied. She then twirled in the air and began to shoot ectoplasmic rays at any nearby citizen.

Everyone scattered and as they did many of the citizen's ghost catching vehicles and devices were destroyed by Spectra. "We have to do something!" Timmy's mom said.

"Yeah but what?" Timmy's dad asked.

"I have an idea, but we're going to need your help," Maddie said.

"At your service!" Timmy's dad said as he saluted Jack and Maddie.

Meanwhile the Ghost Tribunal was still in discussion. Once they had sent Timmy and Wanda through a secret portal leading to The Master's mansion they had began to argue about what the outcome would be. Clockwork was now leading the meeting.

"There is no guarantee that this human child can put a stop to the Master's plans!" Frostbite exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"With a fairy aiding him the child has infinite power!" Pandora reminded Frostbite.

Clockwork tapped the crystal ball with his staff and an image appeared of the Master's mansion. There was a dark room filled with several tubes lining the walls. In each tube there were many different creatures. Timmy's two fairies could be seen in the last two tubes. "The Master has captured more than just fairies. The human child alone cannot save us, but once he reaches the ghost child things may very well be even."

Suddenly the image from the crystal ball shimmered and turned into something else altogether. Bright colors could be seen as well as many different buildings each with roofs shaped like crowns. "What is that?" the Dairy King asked.

"It would appear to be the world that the fairies inhabit," Pandora said.

Smoke and flames could be seen coming from many of the buildings. Fairy World was in ruins and one person was responsible. Floating high above the scrambling fairies was Danny. His eyes were dark red and he was blasting every object and being that was in his way. "Things are far worse than I realized," Clockwork stated.

"The Master brought out the ghost child's dark side," Frostbite said, hanging his head. "We're too late."

Pandora stood up and grabbed Clockwork by the scruff of his cloak. "You have the power to manipulate time, surely you can do something!"

"It doesn't work like that," Clockwork said. "My powers may be vast, but when it comes to matters as big as this, I will not and cannot interfere."

Pandora released Clockwork who brushed himself off. "There must be something we can do. We are the only ghosts left in the Ghost Zone who the Master hasn't somehow coerced into helping him."

"Pandora is right," Frostbite agreed. "It is time we leave our safe haven and go and do what we can to help."

Clockwork nodded in agreement. "Too right. First things first, we need to find out how Danny got into Fairy World."


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy, Wanda, Sam and Tucker had found their way to the ground floor of the mansion. There waiting for them was an army of skeleton ghosts blocking the way to the staircase that would lead to the Master's study. The four had done their best to try to get past the skeleton army, but no matter what they did, it was useless.

The four had decided to flee the mansion for the time being so as not to be caught and thrown in the dungeon once more. The ghost catching vehicle Timmy had wished up was still at the home of Pandora, which Timmy had explained to Sam and Tucker. After explaining why Timmy had been at Pandora's and who else had been there the group decided they had to find a way to get to Danny.

"I hope he's okay," Tucker said. "Who knows what this Master is doing to him?"

"Tell us again, how do you know Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know him," Timmy said. "He appeared in my room to stop some ghost that was in my computer. From there it was only chaos. Don't get me wrong I don't mind a little chaos, but it seems like I'm getting nowhere and I need to find my other fairies!"

Sam and Tucker looked to one another. "Fairies?"

Timmy realized he had said too much. He sighed. He had to tell these two teenagers the truth if he wanted to find Danny and stop the man responsible for putting his friends and family in danger. "Yes, fairies. I have three fairy godparents and two of them have been captured."

"Yeah, right," Tucker said with a smirk.

Suddenly Wanda transformed from a pink map to her original form. Sam and Tucker stared in awe. "Timmy is telling you the truth, and you've no idea how hard it is to keep such a secret." The two looked to one another and then back to Wanda. "The Master plans to take over both the Ghost Zone and Fairy World. That is why he has an army of ghosts in the human world, to serve as a distraction! Timmy was told to find the ghost child known as Danny Phantom. Only he can stop the Master!"

"Okay okay, we believe you," Tucker said. "But how do you plan we find him?"

"Oh I believe we can be of assistance!" said a voice from behind the four. Appearing on the very ship Sam had spotted while in the dungeon were the members of the Ghost Tribunal.

"Come aboard!" the Dairy King said.

"We'd love to, but we're humans," Sam said.

"I can help with that!" Wanda said. She waved her wand and suddenly everyone was on the ghost ship. Everyone appeared to look the same only they weren't sinking through the ship.

"How'd you do that?" Tucker asked.

"Just a little bit of hocus pocus," Wanda said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked.

"We have a lot to tell you," Clockwork replied.

"And it would be best if we did it away from here," Frostbite said.

"We must hurry," Pandora said as the ship began to sail through the Ghost Zone. "There isn't much time left."

Meanwhile the Master was in his study, fuming. A few of the skeleton ghosts had appeared to the Master and explained that the prisoners, as well as two others, had broken out and had tried to enter his study. After blasting the ghosts for not bring them directly to the Master, he had them sent away to deal with the other matter at hand.

"Please, try to understand!" Vlad pleaded. He was in his ghost form on his knees.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," the Master said, pacing back and forth. "You were meant to keep an eye on things back on Earth and now the majority of the ghosts are back here too afraid to go back." He rubbed the temple of his nose.

"I was only trying to help…" Vlad replied.

The Master drew in a deep breath and rose to several times his height. He spun around like a swirling tornado and revealed his true, ghostly self. He wore long, silver robes and his hair turned blue wearing it in spikes. The red of his eyes intensified, resembling flames and his face became pale and body more ghost like. "You've no idea the power I possess. You were looking to help yourself and overthrow me. Do not deny it! You modern ghosts think you know everything, but you've so much more to learn!"

The Master laughed so loud that the entire mansion shook causing bits of rubble to fall down. "I promise, I can fix this!" Vlad said.

The Master shrunk down back to size and turned back to his normal self. "There is nothing to fix. Danny has found his way into Fairy World and is destroying it as we speak. Soon the power of all the fairies in the universe will be mine and then the entire universe will be well within my reach!"

"Then what do you wish me to do?" Vlad asked.

"You will do nothing," the Master replied. "My skeleton ghost army will lead the others back to the town of Dimmsdale destroying everything in their path." He snapped his fingers and Vlad disappeared.

Back on the ghost ship Timmy was telling Sam and Tucker about the first ghost attack that had happened in his room. "That does sound an awful lot like Technus," Tucker agreed.

"He was the reason we came with Danny to your town. He was the first ghost to find its way out of Amity Park once Danny's dad accidentally released them all," Sam explained.

"And then something even weirder happened," Timmy said. "My evil babysitter Vicki became sort of cold and uncaring. The same thing happened with my teacher Mr. Crocker."

"Cold and uncaring? That sounds an awful lot like Spectra!" Sam exclaimed.

"Spectra?" Timmy asked.

"Spectra is an entity who feeds on the misery of namely children," explained Clockwork. "In fact I believe she is the only ghost that remains in your town of Dimmsdale."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"All the other ghosts that had been lead to Dimmsdale have been sent back," Clockwork replied. "They are now too afraid to go back which I bet the Master is none too pleased with."

"It's put old Plasmius in a real bind with the Master too," Frostbite said.

"He's the one who brought all the ghosts to Dimmsdale, right?" Timmy asked.

Pandora nodded. "We're nearly there!"

"Where?" Timmy, Sam and Tucker asked.

But it was Wanda who replied. "Fairy World, they found it," she said.

"This is the very way that Danny took," Clockwork replied. "We'll leave it to you from here."

"Danny's in there?" Sam asked.

"Good luck," Frostbite said.

Suddenly a sound from behind the ghost ship made everyone turn around. A submarine looking vessel was directly behind them. It was white and had a giant C painted on it. "HA HA, HA HA! I've got you now Turner!" It was Mr. Crocker.

"We'll take care of him," the Dairy King said. "Go now, and be safe!"

Timmy nodded and went to the front of the ship. From there he had access to the door to Fairy World. Hoping it would open for him he reached for the doorknob. Making contact he turned the knob and opened it up just as Mr. Crocker began to fire missiles at the ship. Grabbing Sam and Tucker's hands he jumped into the doorway and the door slammed shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Laughing manically above the citizens of Fairy World, Danny continued to blast any passerby that he could find. Many fairies did their best to fend off Danny, but nothing they did seemed to work. "Our powers are useless against him!" shouted a fairy.

Danny then saw the one thing that the Master had warned him about. It was the Giant Wand, the source to all the magic of each and every fairy in Fairy World. He floated towards the Giant Wand, his eyes set on knocking it down. That is when a group of fairies appeared on the bottom of the hill to the Giant Wand. Jorgen von Strangle was at the head of the group, his giant wand in hand.

"You think you can get past us, ghost boy?" Jorgen taunted. Standing with Jorgen were the members of the Fairy Council.

Danny smiled as Jorgen pounded his wand on the ground. A giant rift appeared between Danny and Jorgen. "You think that can stop someone who also has the ability to fly?" Danny asked.

"No," Jorgen admitted, "but what's coming out will." Suddenly a giant dragon appeared. It was green and had many ridges down its back. It roared and flew into the air aiming its fiery breath towards Danny.

Danny dived aside just as a jet of flames passed over his head. He turned around and took a deep breath. Suddenly Danny did his famous ghostly wail and aimed it at the dragon who was sent flying miles away. "He is rather strong," said the fairy in pink.

"We shall see," the fairy in blue said. He flew up matching the height of Danny. He made several orbs appear, each a different color. The fairy in blue waved his hand and each orb turned into a different creature.

Danny laughed again and did his ghostly wail once more. Only before he could he had been blasted by someone from behind. "Danny!" shouted Sam and Tucker together.

Timmy was holding a device that could blast ectoplasm. He had wished for it once they had passed through the door to Fairy World. Danny turned towards his friends and, for a moment, seemed to come out of his trance. But an attack from behind him put him back into it once more.

Sam grabbed the gun and shouted for Danny's attention once more. "Timmy, Tucker, go and stop those guys from attacking Danny. I have a plan!"

"Got it!" Timmy said as he ducked past a blast from Danny.

Back on Earth the Fentons and Turners were having problems of their own. Spectra was gaining more and more power by the minute. Maddie and Timmy's mom had decided to serve as a distraction while Jack and Timmy's dad headed to Dimmsdale Elementary. Most of the citizens had fled, unsure of what to do to and how to save their children.

"When can we blast her?" Timmy's mom asked.

"We need to wait for the guys' signal," Maddie replied. "Meanwhile we need to keep her attention on us." Timmy's mom nodded.

Suddenly Timmy's mom jumped out from the statue the two were hiding behind. "Hey, over here!"

"No!" Maddie screamed. But it was too late, Spectra had seen Timmy's mom.

"You think you can stop me?!" Spectra asked, laughing like crazy.

"Well, no," Timmy's mom admitted, "but I do have something that certainly can help." From deep inside a pocket of hers, Timmy's mom pulled out a weapon that seemed too big to have even fit inside her pocket to begin with.

"What is that?" Spectra asked, a little nervous.

"Oh nothing special," Timmy's mom said. "Just an invention of my own." She gently pulled the trigger to the device and a bolt of blue energy shot out of it straight at Spectra. It covered her in blue goo.

Spectra had fallen to the ground covered in the goo. "This smells horrendous, what is it?" she asked.

"Ghost goo," Timmy's mom said with a smirk. "Not sure what the ingredients are, as my husband invented it, but it certainly packs a punch."

"UGH!" Spectra exclaimed. She shook off the goo and rose high into the air once more. Her body was glowing even brighter now, the machine at the school draining even more happiness out of the children.

Meanwhile Jack and Timmy's dad had found their way to the school. There were no guards so it was rather easy to get into school. Soon they found Mr. Crocker's classroom. The children looked positively depressing, with no life in them. "Uh…how do we shut that thing off?" Timmy's dad asked.

Suddenly the children all rose up at once startling Jack and causing him to jump into Timmy's dad's arms. He looked to Jack and let him go. "I know this machinery," Jack said. Suddenly all the children grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the machine leaving Timmy's dad alone.

"What do I do?" Timmy's dad asked.

"Cut the purple wire!" Jack shouted from the sea of children. "It's one of Vlad's machines, the old git! His fail safe is always purple!" Timmy's dad went to the back of the machine and saw a small opening that was screwed in. He looked around for something to open the back but there was nothing. "Quickly please!" Jack said, his voice becoming more and more muffled.

"I have nothing to open it with!" Timmy's dad said, panicking.

"Use your skills!" Jack said. He then became lost under the children. Then the children set their sights on Timmy's dad and made their way to him.

"Think!" Timmy's dad said. "Um, monkey juggling won't help here." Scratching his head with a pencil on the desk he continued to think. The children reached for him and then it hit him. He sharpened the pencil he was scratching his head with and placed it into the holes where the screwdriver would normally go. Eventually the backing came off and Timmy's dad saw the purple wire hidden among other multicolored wires. He pulled it out and the machine began to spark. "Got it!"

A thumbs up from Jack could be seen underneath the pile of children. Jack then jumped out of the children, scattering them across the classroom. "NOW!" he shouted to a walkie-talkie.

Back in the town square Maddie said, "That's our cue!"

Timmy's mom jumped aside as Maddie appeared with the RV facing Spectra. "What the?!" she shouted. "My power…it's draining…"

Slowly Spectra reverted to her normal shadow form. Once she was back to her old self Maddie pressed the button on the Fenton RV that opened up a portal to the Ghost Zone. Screaming in protest Spectra was sucked back into the Ghost Zone. After a little while there were cheers from all the citizens. And not long after that Jack and Timmy's dad could be seen heading from the school back to town with all the children.

All the children reunited with their parents. Timmy's parents reunited and looked around but didn't see Timmy. "Where's Timmy?" they asked.

Maddie got out of the RV and headed to Jack looking around and seeing their son Danny was also nowhere to be found. "Something's wrong," Maddie said. She looked to the Turners in dismay. "You say your son is missing too?"

They both nodded. "Timmy's been gone for a while now," Timmy's mom said.

"I mean that normally happens, but this time feels different," Timmy's dad said.

Jack nodded. "Our boy Danny's missing too. It's my fault he's here in the first place." Maddie patted Jack on the back.

"Maybe we can help each other find them?" Maddie said.

"I don't see how," Timmy's mom replied.

"We have our ways," Maddie replied. Timmy's mom smiled and they all headed into the RV.


	13. Chapter 13

Timmy and Tucker were protesting to Jorgen and the Fairy Council to halt their attack on Danny. It appeared that their cries of protest went unnoticed, however. Sam, on the other hand, was having better luck. She had been talking with Danny trying to calm him down and it took Wanda blocking the attacks of Jorgen and the Fairy Council to keep him calm.

"You remember me, don't you?" Sam asked.

Danny was shaking his head, rubbing his forehead. "Sam…you're…my…girlfriend, right?" he asked, straining to remember.

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a voice that made the entire Fairy World shake. Danny reverted back to his dark side. "LEAVE MY PHANTOM ALONE!"

Danny flew around from Sam to the highest point in Fairy World. He was right beside the Giant Wand. Looking down upon everyone he smiled and aimed his ghostly wail towards the Giant Wand. Immediately it knocked down and caused every fairy's powers to fail, including the Fairy Council.

"Danny…what have you done?" Sam asked in horror.

The face of the Master's ghostly self appeared where the Giant Wand had been. "He has made it possible for me to gain control of Fairy World!"

"The Master…" the fairy in pink said.

"Too right! Missed me?" the Master asked.

"Not particularly," she replied.

"Be ready to bow down to me!" the Master shouted. "With the power I possess, I now control all ghosts, fairies and humans alike!"

Timmy ran to Wanda who looked sullen. "What is it, sport? I'm afraid my powers are caput."

"That's just it, though," Timmy said. "So are Cosmo and Poof's."

"Please Timmy, don't remind me," Wanda said.

"No, you don't get it, do you?" Timmy asked. "Frostbite told me they were hooked up in these tubes, along with other creatures. That is probably where the Master is getting his power from."

Tucker had made his way over to the two. "Which means since Danny knocked over that big wand thingy he probably doesn't have all the power he once had, right?"

Wanda smiled. "That's right!"

Suddenly an explosion from behind made everyone turn around. The entry way to Fairy World had been blasted open, but not by the Master. At the entrance from the Ghost Zone to Fairy World stood Denzel Crocker. The Ghost Tribunal was nowhere to be found and Denzel wore a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Oh no…" Timmy said. "How did he get in?"

But no one was paying attention to Crocker as Danny was continuingly blasting anything in his sight. Sam was running away as he was floating ahead of her taunting her with his ectoblasts. She made it safely to where Timmy and the others were. Wanda summoned a shield that helped deflect the blasts.

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

Timmy was under a lot of pressure, unsure of what to do. He had to get Danny to revert back to his good self while also making sure the Master didn't take control of all the fairies. He also needed to get Cosmo and Poof back and make sure Mr. Crocker didn't expose Fairy World. Suddenly Timmy got an idea. He turned to Tucker and Sam. "I need you two to go and stop my teacher!" They both looked to one another. "That crazy guy who just barged in!"

"Right," Sam and Tucker said.

"Meanwhile me and Wanda will do our best to take care of Danny," Timmy said.

Sam and Tucker looked uncertain but decided it was the best of a bad situation. "You got it!" Tucker said.

Timmy had Wanda remove the barrier as he called out for Danny. "Hey ghost boy, over here!" Timmy shouted. Sam and Tucker made a run for it as Danny's attention went towards Timmy.

Danny looked down towards Timmy, his eyes glowing red. "That's it!" shouted the Master. "End him once and for all!"

Timmy dived as Danny made a spark of lightning zap out of his hand. "Well that's new," Timmy commented.

"The longer Danny succumbs to his darker side, the more powerful he becomes," Wanda explained. "It happens to all good ghosts gone sour."

"How can we stop him?" Timmy asked. "I lost my weapon in the crossfire!"

Wanda and Timmy were hiding behind a building that had been blown to pieces. "As a fairy my powers are useless. Only another ghost can stop him."

"Where are we gonna find another ghost in Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

At that moment a massive shadow appeared over Timmy and Wanda. Fearing it was the Master Timmy wished for Wanda to blast whoever it was, but was stopped short when both were frozen in place. "Young Turner, we apologize for our tardiness but we have decided to take action!"

It was Frostbite and the other members of the Ghost Tribunal. "How did you guys get in?" Wanda asked.

"More importantly!" Timmy began, "where were you guys when Crocker got in? I thought you were going to take care of him?"

"He has tools and methods we do not," Pandora explained.

"As for how we got in," Clockwork continued, "the door had been blasted by that human so now any being, ghost or human, can enter. But don't worry, we've set up a barrier. We'll repair the door once we leave."

"Well we're glad you're here now," Wanda assured them.

"What must be done?" Clockwork asked.

"Danny needs to get out of the trance he's in," Timmy explained. "He was almost pulled out earlier but there are too many distractions."

Pandora smiled. "I sense the Master is near. Perhaps another distraction is the remedy to this situation." She looked to her comrades. "It is time, friends, that we choose a side."

The Dairy King raised his staff. "Indeed! We'll find the Master and allow you to talk to Danny, Timmy."

Smiling in gratitude Timmy thanked them and they left. Danny spotted the group but was stopped short by Timmy. Danny had been lassoed by a wire attached to a fishing pole. "What is this?" Danny asked. "Let me go!"

Timmy smiled. "Don't recognize your father's own invention?" He turned to Wanda. "What is the name of this again?"

"The Fenton Ghost Fisher, designed to capture any ghost," Wanda said with a smirk.

Danny's eyes became lighter and he struggled less and less. "Wha…what is going on?" he asked.

"This must be a powerful weapon," Timmy said, impressed at how fast the effect on Danny was.

"Quickly Timmy, he's almost back to normal," Wanda said.

Timmy pulled Danny down and was relieved that the Master seemed to have his attention elsewhere. Suddenly a massive, groaning sound could be heard. The Giant Wand, somehow, was being brought back up from being knocked over. Suddenly Wanda rose up into the air, her powers back. All the other fairies of Fairy World followed suit and flew to where they were needed.

"How did that happen?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not sure how, sport, but we need to act quick. The Master will have regained his strength," Wanda explained. She then summoned a large net to cover Danny to make sure he couldn't escape. He seemed to be his normal self, his eyes green once again. But he was lying down, not yet able to move.


	14. Chapter 14

Tucker and Sam had made their way to where Mr. Crocker was doing his best to wreak havoc. He had a rather unique weapon at hand. The tip of the weapon resembled the shell of a crab and spiraled upwards. It was a light blue color and the weapon would emit whatever Crocker so desired. He was currently aiming at a group of fairies that were doing their best to stop him. After having witnessed the Giant Wand somehow stand back upright Crocker knew he had to knock it down once more otherwise he would never take over Fairy World.

"Yo, crazy teacher dude!" Tucker shouted. Crocker stopped and turned around, making sure not to take his attention off the fairies.

"And who might you be? You don't particularly resemble one of my pupils," Crocker remarked.

Sam smirked. "I had an elementary school teacher like you once. Drove him out of the school with just one look."

Crocker patted his device. "Oh I'm not so easily swayed, young lady."

Tucker looked to Sam who nodded. "Shall we implement the maneuver we did on Vice Principal Lancer last Fall dance?"

"We shall," Sam replied.

The two then split up Crocker unsure of what was about to happen. Sam ran left of Crocker and Tucker to the right. Crocker aimed his weapon at Tucker first, narrowly missing him. Just past Tucker was a mailbox. It had been melted due to Crocker's weapon. Tucker became a bit nervous after seeing the puddle of the mailbox.

"DRAT!" Crocker yelled and turned back to Sam. She had a smile on her face as he aimed his weapon towards her. A yellow spark came from the tip and hit Sam square in the chest, only Sam was holding something that caused the spark of energy to blast back and hit Crocker. She had been holding a small mirror and had hoped it would reflect off. Thankfully it did and Crocker had been knocked into a local Fairy World flower shop.

He had been turned into a giant dandelion, his weapon blasted to bits. "That look really suits you," Sam remarked. "Teachers like you are really just weeds that need to be plucked."

Tucker ran over to Sam, out of breath. "Leave it to you to make that joke." The two embraced and turned to face a group of fairies that had been watching the whole time.

"Hey," Sam and Tucker said. The fairies erupted in cheers and flew over to congratulate the two on stopping Mr. Crocker.

Meanwhile Timmy and Wanda had been doing their best to follow the ever so elusive Danny who was flying all over the place, trying to get out of his trance. He had escaped the net Wanda had placed over him by phasing through it. Luckily the Ghost Tribunal was able to keep the Master's attention away from them while Timmy did his best to talk to Danny.

"Leave me alone!" Danny shouted. "I don't know you!" He was disoriented flying every which way.

"Danny, please," Timmy said. "I'm trying to help you!"

Danny shook his head. He came to a stop in midair and fell to the ground. Luckily the clouds cushioned his fall. Timmy and Wanda rushed over to Danny. Danny slowly came to, kneeling before the two. "Wha-what is going on?" Danny asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Timmy asked.

Danny rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. His eyes then met Timmy's. "The last thing I remember is being tossed into the Ghost Zone by Plasmius. Everything else has been a blur."

"Do you know where my husband and son are?" Wanda asked.

Danny eyed Wanda up and down. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you?" he asked.

Wanda realized that her desperation from getting Cosmo and Poof back had distracted her from hiding her Fairy-self. Timmy sighed. "This is Wanda, she's one of my Fairy God Parents."

Danny took that in. It wasn't really that strange, if you thought about it. After all Danny fought and hunted ghosts for a living. Plus Danny realized, looking around, that he was surrounded by hundreds of these strange floating creatures. "Wait a minute. You say one of them? You have more than one?"

Timmy nodded. "They were taken prisoner by the Master. We have no idea what he's done with them."

Danny stood up, his eyes their normal green once more. "You helped me. I'm going to return the favor." He smiled down at Timmy. "I never did catch your name."

"Timmy Turner," Timmy replied. He extended his hand to Danny who shook it. "And you're Danny Phantom, otherwise known as the Ghost Boy." Danny blushed a bit. At that moment Sam and Tucker came running up.

"We took care of that crazy teacher," Sam said.

"Yeah, he'll go great in your school's garden," Tucker joked.

"Thanks guys," Timmy said.

"Danny…are you alright?" Sam asked, slowly approaching Danny.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Never better," he said. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Ghosts, fairies, chaos, adventure," Sam said. "Don't apologize."

"ESPECIALLY SINCE IT IS FAR FROM OVER!" shouted the Master. His face still appeared above Fairy World. The Ghost Tribunal had been scattered only having been able to distract the Master for a short period of time.

Danny floated upwards so that he came face to face with the Master. "Are you quite sure about that?" he asked.

"We have to do something!" Wanda shouted.

The Ghost Tribunal and Fairy Council floated over towards the group. "Perhaps it is time ghosts and fairies worked together," Pandora suggested.

The Fairy Council nodded in agreement and did something unheard of. Each Fairy Council member lowered their hoods to reveal their true selves. Their faces were more than beautiful. They resembled the most magnificent of statues without a single flaw, line or wrinkle.

"Agreed," said the fairy in turquoise. "Together with magic and ghost powers alike, we will banish the Master for good!"

The Ghost Tribunal floated upwards so that they were in a line with Danny while the Fairy Council did the same only on the other side. They all faced the Master whose face was of the utmost contempt.

"You think you have the means of taking me on?" the Master asked. The image of his head swirled, resembling a tornado until the Master himself appeared in his ghostly form. He then raised his hands and in line with him was his skeleton army. "So be it!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cosmo and Poof found themselves ever trapped in the tubes that the Master had encased them in. Something massive was happening as the power both fairies possessed was continuingly being used. It was draining the both of them. Soon Cosmo and Poof's magic would be spent. "Don't worry Poof," Cosmo said weakly, "everything will be okay."

"Poof…poof…" Poof said. He was trying to be strong but Cosmo could sense that he was scared. Cosmo looked around at the other entities that were trapped same as them. There were some strange creatures indeed; monsters, ghosts, pixies, and fairies alike. It was apparent that the Master had been planning this for quite some time.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from just outside the room Cosmo and Poof were in. Wondering who or what could be approaching Cosmo and Poof shut their eyes, preparing for the worst. The door was then blasted off its hinges. Smoke covered the hole that the short figure had entered in. The person was coughing due to the smoking, trying to find their bearings.

The swirl of smoke disappeared and revealed a short person wearing a rather unique suit. It resembled that of an astronaut's space-suit only developed for the Ghost Zone. Cosmo and Poof couldn't make out who the person was. The person looked around clearly searching for something. "You won't get away with this!" Cosmo shouted, his shout just barely a hoarse whisper.

The person continued to look around until they finally found what they had been looking for. They had walked a few tubes past Cosmo's. They had pressed a button just in between the tubes. Automatically each tube door opened releasing all the creatures that had been inside.

All the creatures save for Cosmo and Poof had zoomed off. Cosmo and Poof were slowly but surely regaining their strength and magic. They looked up to the figure but they couldn't see their face. The person then turned and left the manor leaving the two alone. Unsure of who this person had been Cosmo was still thankful. Now the only problem was trying to find their way out of the Ghost Zone as he knew he couldn't use any magic, at least not just yet.

Meanwhile…

The Master had been firing everything he had against the army of allies that was facing him. Nearly every foe of his had been blasted and was scrambling to aim another attack. Danny, however, was dodging each attack the Master aimed at him. He had instructed Wanda to get Timmy home, after all he was just a little kid and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Timmy protested but in the end realized Danny was right. This was not Timmy's fight, it was Danny's. Wanda took Timmy home and had poofed back to Fairy World to help the other fairies. Suddenly the Master stopped laughing as he aimed attack after attack at Danny. The Master's face then became furious. His attacks quickened and became more lethal.

"What's gotten into him?" Pandora asked as she continued to blast many of the skeleton ghosts.

"Whatever it is," said the fairy in pink, "he's relentless."

"Too right," commented Frostbite as he too slashed a couple skeletons that were advancing upon them. They had succeeded in leading the Master's army away from the Giant Wand in case they tried to bring that down once more.

Wanda and Jorgen were rallying the other fairies to blast through a force field the Master had created around himself. Suddenly Wanda turned around and saw that Cosmo and Poof had found their way to Fairy World. She grabbed them both tightly and squeezed them until they were both purple in the face.

"Squeezing…too…tight…" spluttered Cosmo.

"Sorry," Wanda said. "I'm just so glad you are here! How'd you get out?" she asked.

"No time to explain," Cosmo said. Suddenly he transformed into a giant bullet, only the color green instead of black. He aimed straight for where a group of fairies were aiming for. Without another word he blasted into the force field of the Master and had succeeded in creating a giant hole. Immediately the fairies flew inside and began to aim more blasts from their wands at the Master.

"How the…?" the Master said, most confused.

At that moment Danny looped around and flew in through the fissure, the force field almost completely down. He had thought of a plan that would at least slow down the Master. He had explained it to Sam and Tucker, but they weren't too keen on it.

Distracted by the fluttering of the fairies Danny seized his opportunity and turned invisible, doing so to enter the Master's body to possess him. What came next even Danny couldn't comprehend…


	16. Chapter 16

Danny found himself floating above a man. He looked familiar to Danny but he wasn't quite sure who the man was. As the man walked through Amity Park Danny seemed to follow him, as though he had no choice in the matter. It was apparent that the man couldn't sense Danny's presence, lucky for Danny as he was in his ghost form and didn't seem to have any control over himself. It was then that Danny recognized the man.

Vlad Masters had a lot of regressed feelings, most particularly for Maddie Fenton. It took him too many years but he realized she would never reciprocate his feelings for him, most especially since she has known his true identity for many years now. But it wasn't just the feelings for Maddie. Vlad also found himself losing interest in his ghost abilities. Impressive as they were, Vlad felt no need for them. He hadn't battled Danny since Jack had abandoned him in space.

The Disasteroid had made contact with Vlad but he had survived the impact. He had been knocked back to Earth and had temporary amnesia, but he survived all the same. Jack and Maddie were made aware of this and since then refused to acknowledge his existence, Danny personally threatening him in telling him not to come near them.

Unsure of what to do, or how they would react, Vlad decided to visit the Fentons. Much to Vlad's dismay it was Jack that opened the door. Immediately upon seeing Vlad Jack raised his fist but Vlad bowed down before him. "Please Jack…I need your help. I beg your mercy."

Jack looked down in confusion. "Your trickery won't work on me!" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed Vlad by the back of his shirt. He then took out a device and pressed it against Vlad's temple revealing his ghost form. "We know who you are, Plasmius! You are not welcome here!"

Vlad reverted back to his human form and continued to grovel at Jack's feet. "I want you to rid me of my ghostly self. I beg of you…"

Once again Jack was taken aback. "What kind of jest is this?" Jack asked.

It was at that moment that Maddie came to the front door to see what had been taking Jack so long. "Jack honey, what is going on?" She looked down to Vlad and brandished an ectogun she had designed herself and aimed it straight at Vlad. "Get off our property ecto-scum!"

Jack looked between the two and placed himself in between them. "Wait, Maddie! There's something you should know." Maddie lowered her gun and looked to Jack, an eyebrow raised.

It had taken some convincing but Maddie and Jack had finally allowed Vlad into the house. Luckily Danny wasn't in the area otherwise Vlad would have been obliterated long ago. Jack and Maddie had taken Vlad down to their lab. He had been placed in a chair and had been strapped down, having put up no fight whatsoever. This had made Maddie and Jack all the more suspicious.

The chair was facing the Ghost Portal, one of few remaining in the world. "Before we agree to anything," Maddie began, "we have a list of questions prepared. And you will answer them."

"If you don't, Vladdy ol' pal, we have something that will help coax the answers from you," Jack said with a grin.

"What might that be?" Vlad asked nervously.

Jack grabbed a remote device from one of the tables and pressed a button. Immediately a set of robotic arms appeared and held Vlad in place. Vlad's entire body turned rigid and his eyes went to the back of his head. Jack pressed the same button on the remote and the arms went back into the chair. "Is that quite necessary?" Vlad asked through breaths.

"You have terrorized the Fentons for far too long, Vlad Masters," Maddie said. "You were once one of our dearest friends. How could you?"

Vlad hung his head low. "I'm afraid it would take a lifetime to explain my past transgressions." He sighed. "In any event it is that which I have used against you that I wish to rid myself of. And only the pair of you can help me."

Jack and Maddie looked to one another. "What are you blathering on about?" Maddie asked.

"I know Jack has recently invented a device that can be used on half-ghost half-humans, and I think it is high time I get rid of my ghostly self," Vlad replied. Once more Jack and Maddie wore a look of both confusion and astonishment.

Suddenly Danny began to float away from the scene, though he desperately wanted to see more. Danny was whisked away from his parent's home until he came upon another scene. He recognized immediately where he was. It was the mansion of Vlad. Danny had appeared inside and floated down to Vlad's basement. Vlad was on the phone chatting up a storm with someone.

"Everything is going swimmingly, Jack," Vlad was saying. "Your device worked and I am cured. I do admit that there are some aspects of being a ghost that I miss, but it is worth it to be normal once more. Well as normal as one can be."

"That's good to hear," Jack replied. Even though he was on the other end of the phone Danny could hear his father crystal clear. Then again Jack wasn't a quiet man. "I will come and check on you tomorrow to see how you are adjusting and if my device has any side effects. Meanwhile rest up. Danny will be returning home tomorrow and will be most pleased to hear about this."

Vlad wasn't sure if he believed that but kept that to himself. "Tomorrow then," Vlad replied and hung up the phone. Vlad sighed and headed over to a bookshelf. He removed a single leather-bound book which opened up a secret passageway to his laboratory.

Quickly he strode down the passageway, Danny silently following behind. Vlad went to his desk and turned on the desk lamp shedding light in the lab. He then pressed a button on the side of the desk and immediately a panel opened up that was on the desk revealing something that Danny had only seen once before.

It was a proto-type ghost portal, miniature sized. "I am sorry Jack, but I cannot go on like this." Vlad turned on the ghost portal and set the dial all the way to the max. He closed his eyes and placed his face directly in front of the portal.

What occurred next even Danny was having a hard time comprehending. The explosion that occurred had been massive. Vlad had been knocked clear out of space and time, Danny following the trail that had been left. They were no longer in Wisconsin at the home of Vlad but instead in a place that Danny did not recognize. In fact Danny was no longer with Vlad, he was floating next to someone else, though someone he wish he hadn't been floating with.

The man had shoulder-length blonde hair and glowing red eyes and was clearly a ghost. He was wearing the same black-suit that Vlad had been wearing. If Danny wasn't mistaken, he was floating next to an unconscious Master. Danny looked harder and realized that there were aspects of the Master that resembled Vlad. He had the same chin, was wearing the same suit. Danny floated around and saw the back lining of the jacket. In a cursive style that was most remincesicent of Vlad, Danny saw the name Master. It had said Vlad Masters at one point, but the explosion had charred off a few of the letters.

Danny let out an audible gasp and realized the severity of what had happened. The explosion Vlad had accidently created had sent Vlad out of space and time and turned him into the Master. Little was Danny aware of what else had occurred. The first ghost ever had just been created as well as the one place that could contain him, the Ghost Zone. Vlad had lost his human form in the explosion and would see the label on his jacket, naming himself the Master.

Though he didn't know it, Danny had also witnessed the Earth being created at the same time as Earth came into fruition when the Ghost Zone did. Danny wanted to leave before the Master awoke. He wasn't sure he would want to be around, even if the Master couldn't see him.

Suddenly Danny saw a dazzling white light and floated towards it. The light was too intense that he stopped, however. But when he stopped he was brought back to Fairy World. He was surrounded by so many, dazed and confused. He slowly sat up looking around. "What happened? Where's the Master?" he asked immediately. There was silence.


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened?" Danny asked once more. He realized that he wasn't in his ghost form and was becoming more and more anxious as the silence continued.

Sam and Tucker pushed their way past the Ghost Tribunal and the Fairy Council who had surrounded Danny. "What were you thinking, man?" Tucker asked. "Trying to possess the Master?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not sure." He looked around suddenly. "Where is the Master anyhow? You guys have no idea what I found out while inside his head."

Clockwork appeared before Danny. "The moment you stopped possessing the Master and came out of his body, he disappeared in a dazzling white light. We've no idea what happened to him."

"It is true," said the fairy in blue. "But it seems, for now, that we need not worry."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "He could still be out there."

"Alas, we fear that very well may be the case," Clockwork agreed, "but while you were unconscious the Ghost Tribunal and Fairy Council joined together to search for any traces of the Master. When we came up with none, well that is when you woke up."

Pandora smiled down at Danny. "Without your efforts, Danny, Earth, Fairy World and the Ghost Zone would cease to exist."

Danny nodded. "We better get back to Dimmsdale," Danny said. "I want to give Timmy my thanks."

"We can help you there!" Wanda exclaimed.

"First, there is something we must discuss," said the fairy in pink.

"The matter of Danny and his friends' knowledge of fairies," said the fairy in turquoise. "There is a lot you three have seen," he said speaking to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Can we trust you with this secret?" asked the fairy in blue. "For if we cannot, your memories shall be erased."

"We won't say a word to anyone," Danny promised.

The Fairy Council placed their hoods back upon themselves hiding their identity once more. "Then go in peace, Danny Phantom and friends. If ever we are in need of your services we shall call upon you." Wanda, Cosmo and Poof then poofed themselves back to Dimmsdale to the home of Timmy Turner.

Timmy was sitting at his desk completely and utterly bored out of his mind. He had wanted to stay in Fairy World to help Wanda, especially since Cosmo and Poof were still missing, but he knew Danny had to be the one to defeat the Master. That is when Timmy's fairies poofed into his bedroom with Danny and his friends.

Timmy saw Wanda, Cosmo and Poof and immediately flew himself into their arms, embracing them all. "How did you two…?" he asked Cosmo and Poof.

"Um, we're not really sure," Cosmo said. "Some mysterious stranger set us and the other creatures the Master had locked up free. We never got a name."

"I don't care who it was," Wanda said. "You and Poof are back and that's all that matters."

"What happened?" Timmy asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Danny tried to kill himself, that's what happened," Sam said, her arms crossed facing away from the group.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

But Sam would not reply, creating an uncomfortable silence amongst the group. Danny sighed. "I possessed the Master. An ability I don't often use, and feared wouldn't work."

"And it did work?" Tucker asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked. "You said you found out something about the Master."

"A lot, actually," Danny replied. "I didn't want to alarm anyone in Fairy World, but I know what happened to the Master."

"How?" Sam asked, her anger subsiding.

"I was with him," Danny said. "Well, sort of. I was inside his memories." Danny then went on to explain just what he saw in the Master's memories. There was a tangible silence. Finally Danny took a breath once he was done with his story.

"This all makes sense," Sam said. Everyone looked to her in confusion. "That explosion that happened when Vlad messed up on the Ghost Portal created the Ghost Zone, creating Earth at the same time. If the Ghost Zone didn't exist out of space and time, I'd say it was impossible, but we have proof!"

"I am confused. Didn't you say you saw Vlad and the Master at the same time?" Tucker asked Cosmo.

"Sure did!" Cosmo replied.

"Right, so how is that possible?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I'm not altogether sure. But it all fits together. The Master said he was the first ghost created and was even in charge of Pariah Dark. What if he gave Pariah the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire? That would explain why Vlad was so desperate to get them. They once belonged to him."

"It's a theory," Sam said. "I mean in case the Master ever fell Pariah would have been a suitable replacement. And he ruled many years after."

"But how did the Master return?" Tucker asked. "And how was he defeated the first time?"

"The Fairy Council took care of that," Wanda said, happy to share information she knew. "I guess a good deal of ghosts were unhappy with the Master and they created a pact with us fairies. A good deal of years later that Pariah fellow was also overthrown."

"It still doesn't explain where the Master is now," Danny said.

"For now we should focus on finding your parents and getting home," Sam said. "I'm sure they're sick with worry."

"Good point," Danny said. He turned to Timmy and smiled down at him, extending a hand. "Thank you Timmy. Without you and your fairies, well let's just say I'm extremely grateful."

Timmy smiled up at Danny. "I'm glad!"

At that moment a news flash on Timmy's television caught everyone's attention. "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting good news! The ghosts that have been haunting Dimmsdale have fled! Thanks to the Polter-Geeks and equally heroic ghost specialists Jack and Maddie Fenton have rallied the townsfolk and saved the children of Dimmsdale!"

Jack, Maddie and Timmy's parents were on camera with Chet, in the middle of town. "Anything you'd like to say to the people of Dimmsdale?"

"We were happy to help," replied Maddie. "And if any of you have seen our son Danny, tell him he's grounded."

"Awww man," Danny said. Everyone laughed. "Thanks again," Danny said as he made to leave.

"Come back anytime!" Wanda said as Sam and Tucker followed after.

"What a long day," Timmy said.

"You said it," Cosmo said. He raised his wand and changed into a pair of pajamas and began to sleep in midair. Wanda rolled her eyes.

Just then a blaring sound erupted waking up Cosmo who hit his head on the ceiling. A green portal opened up in the middle of the room, though it wasn't reminiscent of a ghost portal. "Is this thing on?" a voice asked.

Timmy and his fairies looked on in curiosity, though a bit wary. Suddenly the image of a young man came on, someone Timmy hadn't seen in quite a while. "Jimmy?" Timmy asked. "Jimmy Neutron? Is that you?"

"It's fudge-head!" Cosmo exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

Timmy and his fairies were staring with their mouths open at a floating green portal in Timmy's bedroom. Jimmy Neutron had just appeared shortly after Danny and his friends left, surprising everyone.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouths agape!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I have urgent news that will affect not only Retroville but Dimmsdale and Amity Park as well!"

"Wait a minute," Wanda interrupted. "You know Amity Park?"

"A city full of ectoplasmic entities?" Jimmy said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "There are many cities and dimensions I've discovered over the years, Amity Park being one of them. I knew Danny was inherently good which is why I decided to come and play a part in his rescuing."

"What do you mean? It was his friends who helped him," Wanda said.

"Indeed, but without Cosmo and Poof's return to Fairy World, Danny would have succumb to his dark side," Jimmy explained.

"It was you!" Cosmo said. "You released us from the Master's mansion!"

Jimmy nodded. "As well as returning your Big Wand back to its upright position after it had been knocked down once again. I was watching and only helping where necessary."

"But why?" Wanda asked.

Jimmy sighed. "I have been getting strange readouts from each and every dimension I've ever found, some higher than the others. At the time yours was the most pressing so I decided to look on and see if you needed assistance."

"Well thanks, uh, I think," Timmy said. "But something bad happened, didn't it?" Timmy asked. "It usually does when you're involved."

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted. "I could have selected to engage in otherwise entertaining activities, but instead I chose to help you." Looking resigned Jimmy composed himself and looked to Timmy with honest eyes. "But I do come to you for help myself."

"What kind of help?" asked Wanda, an eyebrow raised.

"It's best if we discuss things here," Jimmy said gesturing to his lab. "I temporarily moved a section of my dimension portal to your world so I could contact you but it won't last long."

"Don't worry, I got this," Timmy said. He turned to his fairies and said, "I wish we were in Retroville!"

Instantly Timmy and his fairies poofed to the lab of Jimmy Neutron. Timmy looked at his hands and feet. "I'll never get used to this bulgy universe."

Jimmy turned around and faced the quartet. "Ah, perfect!" Jimmy grabbed Timmy and placed him in his chair. What Timmy saw next was quite shocking indeed. "You see these three screens are the alternate universes I've been to. Each one has a readout that is off the charts as you can see on the screen."

"Uh, that red-bar thingy?" Cosmo said looking at the screen as though hypnotized.

"The scientific term, Cosmo, would be the BPR (Breaking Point Readout)," Jimmy explained. If it ever gets past the red and goes into black…well it's lights out for that particular universe."

Timmy looked over to the bottom left and saw Dimmsdale. The BPR was at yellow, the first bar. There were three other screens though that still had high signals. "Where are these places?" Timmy asked. "They seem more odd than Retroville."

"The first screen you see is showing us a cul-de-sac filled with children our age. The parents are seemingly never around so they always seem to get up to all sorts of shenanigans. But something's been happening in the cul-de-sac that has me worried and it needs to be investigated," Jimmy explained.

"Right," Timmy said. "And what about that second screen? It looks like Halloween."

"Ah yes, Endsville. I've actually been there and let me tell you, you wouldn't want to be caught there alone. But it does have high readouts that I cannot ignore for much longer," Jimmy stated. "I definitely need assistance if I am to go to Endsville."

"What about that last one?" Wanda asked, straining her eyes. "It just looks like an abandoned farmhouse."

"That farmhouse is the property of Eustace and Muriel Bagge, who live in Nowhere, Kansas. I scanned their farmhouse and found some fairly decent technology and obtained a great deal of information in doing so. The information is rather odd but helpful. Something looms in Nowhere and it needs our attention," Jimmy said.

"Wait, our attention?" Timmy said. "No, no, no. I did NOT sign up for this!"

"Come on Timmy, Jimmy needs our help," Cosmo said. "He may be a fudgehead, but he's OUR fudgehead!"

Timmy huffed and puffed but finally agreed. "Fine, I'll do this. But there's someone I want to contact first."

Jimmy smiled, grateful for his friend's help. "Gladly."


End file.
